Every Skate You Take
by Chocolate X My Mouth
Summary: Barry, Caitlin, Cisco, and Nora go to a skating rink for a fun day out - things have been hard for Barry lately, and they want to cheer him up. They do succeed, and have a lot of fun doing so. Caitlin and Nora share moments, Cisco and Barry connect over faults, and all four of them have a great day in general. (FLUFF and implied Snowbarry :D) (part 2 of Nora Week 2018)


**I'M IN A CAITLIN AND NORA MOMMY/DAUGHTER MOOD PLZ NO JUDGING**

 **So, for this fic - its essentially what I wish could happen in the show. Just a break from fighting... friends having fun together... and Barry's horrendous roller skating, a long-hidden headcanon of mine. (y'all know I got like a million headcanons for Team Flash lol)**

 **Also, in this AU, Barry and Iris probably split up sometime between the finale and the first few episodes. I'm sorry... I just don't know how he can still stick with Iris right now and Nora telling him all this crap she's done to the precious girl. WHAT DID NORA DO TO DESERVE THIS?!**

 **So, here's a piece of fluff I decided to write, because I decided it was time for another Caitlin and Nora bonding session (its been a day since the last one, I know this. XD). Its late at night where I am so my apologies for any mistakes. XD**

* * *

On one hand, Barry was very pleased to be able to take his daughter and best friends to the roller skating park. He had let Nora go without a chance to really get to know her father for far too long,

On the other hand, however, he was terrified - he could sing, dance, and act. But he couldn't skate to save his life.

Cisco thought this was hilarious, but didn't say anything - for fear that Nora and Caitlin would chew him out for it. They found it amusing, but didn't say anything either. They knew Barry needed a getaway from... pretty much everything after all that had happened recently.

"You excited dad?" Nora asked happily.

"O-Oh, yeah! For sure," Barry smiled.

"I haven't skated in years," smiled Caitlin. "I'm so excited to try it again!"

"I may need some help," Nora said. "I haven't skated in a long time, but it was one of my favorite activities as a kid."

"I just want to roll," Cisco said. "Its been too long since I've stood on wheels."

"What's he talking about?" asked Barry.

"Oh... you do not want to know," Caitlin said, looking at Cisco.

"A failed experiment and some rockets led to a disaster," laughed Cisco.

Nora giggled joyously. She had the best aunt and uncle ever.

Barry's heart felt truly uplifted... he just needed a getaway from just about everything lately. He never really knew how much he needed it until he actually started driving the gang to the skate park.

* * *

When they got there, the atmosphere was calm and pleasant.

There was no rowdy kids, and all the people were calm and quiet. To add to that, one of Barry's favorite songs was playing on the radio at this time, and it just made him happy.

"Dad, this is one of your favorites!" Nora said happily. "C'mon!"

"H-Hang on a sec," Barry said, sitting down. "You go on ahead. I wanna see you first."

"Oh, okay," smiled Nora.

She then ran out onto the skate floor, and rolled with ease, much to her delight. "Schway!" she squealed excitedly, skating off.

Caitlin was laughing now, and so were Barry and Cisco. "That looks like so much fun!" Caitlin smiled. "Hey Nora, wait up!"

Caitlin then ran out to Nora, and linked arms with the joyous young speedster. Nora held on to Caitlin tightly, and Caitlin offered a supportive, sweet smile down at Nora. This lifted both of their hearts, and caused them to have more energy and go faster.

The doctor was a surprisingly great skater - it was like there was nothing Caitlin Snow couldn't do. Which was probably the case.

Nora and Caitlin had gone through several bonding periods over the past few days - all out of the eyes of everyone else, but still, they happened. Nora was officially Caitlin's newest best friend in addition to the two guys standing behind the rink, and the speedster had certainly formed a bond with Caitlin like no other friend she had had.

And although it went unspoken...

It was pretty well known that Caitlin had treated and loved Nora like a daughter more than Iris had since she arrived at the West house.

"Alright, I'm officially over being left out," Cisco said. "C'mon Barry!"

"Cisco, I can't skate," Barry whispered. "I can just watch, you all go have fun."

"Dude, if you fall, we'll all fall with you," he said. "Don't be afraid! You've got Caitlin, me, and Nora...we've got your back dude. And plus, there are plenty of things I can't do."

"Naming a meta human something stupid," Barry joked.

"You're damn right," Cisco nodded. "Now lets go catch up. We can't let Cait best us!"

Barry chuckled, and got up. Caitlin and Nora then skated their way towards them.

"Would you all wanna link arms and do a couple laps?" asked Nora. "We'd be like a parade act!"

"That sounds like fun!" Caitlin agreed.

Barry would've probably refused...

But the glow in Caitlin's eyes, the love in his daughter's eyes, and the doughnut frosting left on Cisco's cheeks from earlier was too much to resist.

So, he linked arms with Caitlin and Nora, and Cisco linked his arm with Caitlin's other arm.

When they got onto the rink floor, it was immediately like a scene from a comedy movie.

Nora was practically grasping onto Caitlin for dear life, and Caitlin was struggling to keep her balance from moving her feet back and forth and shaking. Barry was giddy with nervousness, but he laughed as he began to slip up on the floor. Cisco wasn't helping any, just standing as still as a statue.

"We suck at this!" Nora giggled, trying to maintain her balance.

"Don't give up guys! We're doing great!" Cisco said.

"You aren't even moving!" Caitlin spluttered, smiling through her fake anger.

Barry was actually the first to be able to move the group, eventually causing everyone else to follow suit. They eventually got into a rhythm with each other, and were eventually able to skate a few times around the rink together.

But ultimately... Cisco became their downfall.

He accidentally slipped, yanking down Caitlin with him, and Barry fell next. Nora was short to follow, falling right next to her father.

"Hehehe," Cisco laughed. "Its my fault guys..."

"It sure is," Caitlin giggled.

"We didn't do half bad, y'know!" Barry said, trying to lighten the mood.

"I thought we looked pretty schway! Sorry, cool," Nora giggled.

"We should probably get going," Cisco said, checking his watch. "If we wanna get that special pizza deal we were talking about."

"Crap, he's right," Nora said, getting up.

Barry then helped Caitlin up, and she hugged him. "I hope you had a good day."

"I did, I really did," smiled Barry. "Thanks Cait. I promise I'll continue making up for lost time between us."

"I look forward to it," she smiled.

Then, she paused.

"I've missed you, Barry."

Barry smiled, and nodded. "I missed you too Cait."

"Dad! Auntie! We gotta hurry!" Nora called.

"Coming sweetie!" Caitlin called, making her way with Barry over to Nora.

"Its okay, don't worry, Uncle Cisco is being a doofus," giggled the junior speedster. "I had such a good day today."

"I think we did too," smiled Barry.

"Definitely," agreed Caitlin happily.

And with that, the four headed out of the rink, feeling better than they had felt in a long time.

They would later return in about ten minutes to return the skates that they had left one.

* * *

 **I hope y'all enjoyed this! :D**

 **So, any one shot suggestions y'all would like to see? I'd love to hear your all's ideas if you wanna suggest one. :D**

 **In the meantime, I've got to plan a Legends one shot for Ray/Zari as well! I hope to see y'all there! Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
